


And it was fate

by Notforyou207



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notforyou207/pseuds/Notforyou207
Summary: Sometimes Fate can be a nasty bitch.And sometimes she can give you more than you could ever hope for.
Relationships: sam/female reader/dean
Kudos: 8





	And it was fate

Dean walked into the room and you could actually feel it get colder. His anger was a tangible weight in the air, making it almost impossible to breathe and Sam met his cool stare haughtily. “We had an agreement.”

“What agreement?” I screeched as I pulled the sheets up to my neck, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that I’d never been naked in front of both of them. As in: at the same time.

Sam slipped out from beside me and stood in front of Dean, in all his naked glory, and spit back, “You were late.” 

I had no idea what was going on but I was sure it was about to get ugly. Dragging the sheets with me I left the safety of the bed and placed myself between the two men. Neither of them budged or even looked down at me, and let me tell you, if you think it’s annoying being ignored by one mate, try being ignored by two.  
That’s right. Two. Fate is an evil, sadistic bitch who decided that it would be fun if two alpha werewolves had to share a mate. A human mate no less. 

If I ever meet that bitch, rest assured I’ll be giving her a good ass-kicking.

I had to pinch Sam to get his attention, and when he finally looked down at me his gaze was almost uncertain. “Last night, when you were sleeping,” he glanced nervously at Dean, then back to me, “we decided that it would be in your best interest if we tried to get along.”

Get along? My throat went so dry I couldn’t even voice the thought. Would they really do that for me?  
And in answer to my unspoken question, I felt the wisp of fabric brush against my naked back as Dean began pulling off his clothes. The heat from both their bodies surrounded me from all sides, and as I felt my sheet fall away all I could think was, Maybe Fate’s not such an evil bitch after all.


End file.
